1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector connecting an IC to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1-3, a conventional Land Grid Array (LGA) connector which is employed to electrical connect an IC module 1 to a printed circuit board 2 is shown in detail. The conventional LGA connector includes a housing 3 and a plurality of contacts 4 received in the housing 3. The housing 3 has a mating face and a mounting face opposite to the mating face. A plurality of sidewalls 31 extend from peripheral edges of the housing and define therebetween an opening for receiving the IC. There are a number of standoffs 332, 334 positioned on the mounting face. The heights of these standoffs are same. When such conventional connector is soldered to the printed circuit board 2, the short between adjacent contacts will easily arise because the housing is subject to a deformation due to the high temperature.
Therefore, an IC connector having an improved housing structure is desired.